Behind Closed Doors
by BrucasFan1
Summary: When LA Lakers superstar, Lucas Scott and mystery brunette, Brooke Davis embark on a risky affair there’s bound to be hidden consequences. But, neither of them expected this. Two people are about to experience love in its purest form. AN 6th Dec Plse Read
1. Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous

So, I'm back again with another fic. Its taken me a while to get this one started. I've wrote so many first chapters for this story its unbelievable, but I finally settled on this one, and I hope you guys enjoy it. The fic is all Brucas, of course, and will feature a hell of a lot of drama, and some shock twists too.

Disclaimer - You guys dont honestly believe I own anything One Tree Hill, right? haha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary - When LA Lakers superstar, Lucas Scott and mystery brunette, Brooke Davis embark on a risky affair there****'****s bound to be hidden consequences. But, neither of them expected this. Two people are about to experience love in its purest form. Its BL as you****'****ve never seen them before in this twisted tale of sex, lies and betrayal. **

Chapter One - Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous

Her hips swayed in time to the heavy beats of the thumping music; the short denim skirt she was wearing riding a little higher with every shake of her ass. Her long silky brunette hair framing her face in small curls of perfection, and the thick black eyeliner she'd spent so much time applying at the start of the night was now smudged sexily around her hazel/green eyes.

She was the definition of sexy.

She knew it. Everyone knew it.

Every set of eyes in the club rested on her form. Every guy hungry to undress her. Every girl wishing for her confidence and her beauty.

But they didn't know the truth.

_Nobody_ knew the truth.

If they did, they wouldn't fantasize about a night with her. They _definitely_ wouldn't wish for her life.

As the song faded out, she stepped down from the shiny silver platform and made her way across the crowded dance floor to the huge neon lit bar. A sexy snap coming with her every step, and her newly manicured fingernails gently moving the loose strands of hair away from her sticky glossed lips.

Giving a quick nod to one of the bartenders, she sat down on one of the only vacant stools, crossing one toned leg over the other and waiting on her drink.

He watched her from afar as she downed yet another double vodka. Judging by her blank expression, he guessed, this time the clear liquid had burned a lot less. Maybe, after seven drinks, she'd become immune to the pain. Or maybe she was just so use to doing this that it failed to affect her anymore.

Either way, Lucas wanted to know more.

He'd watched this woman do the same thing for five nights in a row now. For five nights she'd sat in the same place. In the same bar. Drinking the same drinks. For five nights he'd watched her as she'd offer passing people false smiles. Ones that had no feeling behind them. Ones that had just been plastered on her face, but had never connected with what she was really feeling.

He'd watched as this stranger broke down before his eyes.

He'd wondered what had gotten her to the point where she'd been drinking alone in a crowded bar, especially tonight on a Saturday.

But then again, he was too.

He looked on as she made her way back to the dance floor. Looked on as she tried hard to balance in the silver stiletto's from which ten perfectly pedicured toenails poked out from. He looked on as she attempted to block, whatever it was that was in her thoughts, from her mind.

He looked on as this stranger lived a lie.

He didn't know why he cared so much. And, he knew this woman shouldn't be the one occupying his thoughts. Not when he had a wife at home. Not when he knew even being seen looking at another woman would be all over the tabloids tomorrow. But, he just couldn't seem to get her off his mind. No matter how dangerous he knew this could get.

His fingers traced the shape of the gold band that rested on the third finger of his left hand. The gold band that suddenly seemed to too tight. The gold band that hadn't been placed there out of love, but out of greed.

Greed for his money.

Greed for his lifestyle.

Greed for the limelight.

But, then he'd come to expect nothing less of Rachel Gattina. Three years they'd been married. At times he'd been happy with her. But, those times where now long gone. She thrived on the rich and famous lifestyle, whilst he preferred to stay out of the limelight. She loved to drag him along to the hottest parties, whilst he favoured a few drinks and a movie with friends. She was a renowned 'it' girl, living solely on his money, and he was still the loner from Tree Hill just playing a sport that he loved.

They were Hollywood's golden couple. Ideal in every way.

_Or so people thought._

"Brooke, I thought we agreed you'd had your last?" a voice broke Lucas from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the bartender hand an empty glass back to the mystery brunette

"Just one more drink" she slurred, whilst hanging onto the collar of his shirt to keep herself upright

"I think you've had enough…Maybe you should call it a night"

"Or _maybe_ you should fill my glass, like I asked" she reached over the bar and grabbed a vodka bottle but didn't get chance to drink it before the bartender snatched it back

"Look, just leave now, and I wont be forced to call security, okay?" the bartender told her in a friendly manner

"I just want a drink? What's the big deal?…this _is_ a bar, right?" she began to raise her voice, as the bartender gave a quick nod toward security, and the bartender supplied Lucas with the beer he'd ordered a few minutes ago "You just gave him a drink" she pointed across the bar, and it was only after a few seconds that Lucas realised it was _him _that she was referring too. He instantly put down the drink as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat "But I guess the rich and famous get different treatment to the rest of us don't they?"

"Come on, miss. We'll call you a cab" a security guy told her, as he escorted out of the door

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Scott" the bartender apologized with some embarrassment "I know the last thing you need is some drunk yelling at you after a hard days training, its just that she can get a little rowdy sometimes"

"Its fine" Lucas shrugged

"You've been in here a lot recently, and its not often we get someone of your status in here. I don't want you to think that this will ever happen again if you decide to return. I assure you, after tonight, Brooke will be banned from entering the bar" the bartender explained with sincerity "Anything else you require tonight will be on us"

"Its fine. Really. You don't have to do that" Lucas reassured him. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful for the apology and the offer, it was just that he didn't think he deserved it. Sometimes he just wanted to be treated like any other 'normal' person. But, fast becoming the most successful LA Lakers player ever, he was well aware he was never going to be treated 'normally' ever again "She comes in here a lot, doesn't she?" Lucas asked, his gaze wondering out of the door Brooke had been escorted through only moments ago

"Who? _Brooke_?" Lucas nodded "She comes in here two or three times a week. We usually end up calling Nick to come pick her up, but he's out of town right now. That's probably why she's gotten more wasted than normal, I guess she's just missing him or something"

"…Nick?"

"Chavez" the bartender informed him "You know, the racing car driver?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded, aware of who he was referring too.

Nick had been in the pro-racing business for a few years now. He also owned a chain of lavish nightclubs, and was always seen walking the red carpets, or attending the latest parties.

"He's a nice guy. It makes me wonder why she drinks herself into a hole every night"

Lucas nodded along like he didn't care either way but deep down inside he was itching to no more. Drinking the last of his beer, he stood up "Thanks for the drink, man" he laid the empty bottle back down on the bar, before walking away and out of the double doors.

He noticed her immediately, sitting on the stairs to the right of the door he'd just exited from. He thought about walking away. He thought about walking away and never giving this woman a second thought again. But, he knew that'd be impossible.

He was already in too deep.

His thoughts were already consumed by her mystery. Her beauty. Her life.

Without saying a word, without making any eye contact whatsoever, Lucas sat down on the stairs beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as soon as his behind had hit the cold metal of the stair

"Waiting with you until your cab gets here"

"Why?" the brunette replied, wondering why someone as famous and as well recognised as Lucas Scott would want to spend any part of his Saturday night with her, especially in the drunken state she'd gotten herself in.

"Because your alone"

"So?…"

"Its dark out…" Lucas glanced around at the midnight sky, which looked so beautiful but still he was well aware of the danger the darkness could be for a young woman, especially one that was wasted and alone "And, your upse-"

"-I'm not upset"

And, there were those defences. Those barriers that appeared every time someone attempted to get to know her. Those walls she'd trap herself in whenever someone would tell her she wasn't as happy as she made herself believe.

"Then, why on a Saturday night, are you getting wasted by yourself?" he hadn't meant it to sound like he was prying, he'd just wanted to make conversation

She shook her head a little, and rolled her eyes "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand"

"Someone like me?"

Brooke shrugged "Perfect career. Perfect marriage…_Perfect_ life"

The blonde looked to the ground. His eyes focused on nothing but the pavement underneath his feet. She didn't no the half of it. Or maybe she did. "Things aren't always as they seem"

Brooke let out a stifled laugh "Yeah. Right"

"_Right_" he told her "I'm sure you have people believe your happy too, but looking at you now…" his eyes now locked with hers, blue mixing with brown "…I'd say you were anything _but_ that"

For a second she could almost feel herself getting drawn in. She could almost feel herself getting lost in his gaze. But, she wasn't going to let it happen. She couldn't let it happen. Not after she'd spent so long making people believe she was so happy. Making _herself_ believe she was happy.

"You know nothing about me" she retorted "None of you people no anything about me"

He kept eye contact as she continued to fight to keep her guard up "Whose fault is that?"

That was the final straw. He could see it in her eyes. She'd snapped. He'd pushed her too far "I'm sorry, did we not just meet like five seconds ago?…and now your claiming to know everything about me?" she stood up, her expression becoming more irritated with every second "You famous sports guys are all the same, you think you know everything…what people forget to remind you of is you bounce a fucking orange ball around, or race fucking cars for a living…" the latter, Lucas guessed was referring to her boyfriend "Its hardly rocket science is it?"

He wasn't at all surprised by how quickly Brooke had become so defensive. He'd expected that. He'd expected her to lash out at him as soon as she realised he'd seen through her defences "Your right" Lucas rose to his feet "Your totally, one hundred percent right…I don't know you. I have no right to judge" he admitted, much to her surprise. She'd expected him to argue back. To yell at her, and curse her. And, tell how rude and obnoxious she was.

She'd expected him to give her what she deserved.

But, instead he offered her a small smile. One that was genuine, and sweet. One that made her feel guilty for her horrible attitude towards him. Not that she'd ever say sorry. She had too much pride for that.

"Cab for Brooke Davis" a man shouted from the drivers seat of a yellow cab that had just pulled up behind Lucas

Lucas turned and opened up the back door of the cab, as Brooke paused a little before getting inside. He shut the door behind her, and poked his head through the open window. His ocean blue eyes occupying her hazel ones. She thought this would be when he'd make some hurtful remark. She thought this would be when he'd yell at her for being rude. Nobody could take that kind of attitude from a stranger and stay so cool and calm, she thought.

"Have a safe ride home Miss. Davis"

She thought wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys liked it but whether you did or didnt please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?

Much love, Soph x


	2. In Too Deep

**Chapter Two - In Too Deep**

A blue/green haze formed in Lucas' eyes as the usual camera flashes went off left right and centre. Hoards of paparazzi competing for the best photograph of the golden couple as they posed on the red carpet, smiles on their faces and fingers intertwined. Bypassing any interviewer that held a microphone to their lips, Lucas and Rachel made their way into the huge hall.

Inside, the place was brimming with lavishness, with decorations spanning the whole of the hall, as the rich and famous gathered, dressed in their Armani suits and Gucci dresses. Each one of them sipping on pink champagne, and picking at the buffet of elegant cuisine. But, all of the time and effort that had been put into making this event happen, was to go unnoticed by the guests. After all, many of them were too preoccupied with the press attention to be grateful for the endless supply of free food and drink.

"I cant believe I actually let you talk me into coming to this thing…" Rachel looked down her nose at the surroundings, her arm still linked with Lucas' "I could have been at Colin Farrell's club opening tonight, ya know?"

"Yes, I know. You told me like a million times before" Lucas sighed "But, this things for charity, alright?…so could you just, ya know, _be charitable_, just for tonight?"

He knew his words had been ignored when Rachel had started waving to her friends, who were, of course crowded around the open bar "Oh, do you have your cheque book with you?"

Lucas' frown deepened "Your gonna donate something?"

The red heads lips let out a stifled giggle "Yeah, right. I borrowed a few hundred dollars from Angela when we where shopping yesterday…"

"How much is a few hundred dollars?" he enquired with uneasiness, as he opened up his cheque book, pen in hand

"Only eight-fifty"

"What the hell did you spend eight hundred and fifty dollars on?"

"I don't know, clothes, shoes, bags" she shrugged

"The usual then" Lucas rolled his eyes, before writing the cheque out, and handing it to Rachel, who didn't offer him a smile, or even a thank you. Not that he expected one anyway. Instead she walked over to her friends, and engaged in meaningless conversation, whilst Lucas walked in the opposite direction toward the buffet table.

She'd noticed him as soon as he had entered. Maybe it was because she'd been waiting for him to arrive, or maybe it was because he stood out, with his messy blonde hair and his untidy appearance, in a crowd of people who had spent the whole day perfecting their looks for the waiting photographers.

_Her_ included.

When Nick had told her that they'd been invited to the sportspersons charity event, she'd had only two thoughts. Her first had been what she was going to wear. Her second had been whether Lucas would be attending too.

It had been three days since her run in with the LA Lakers star, and she'd been able to think of nothing else since. She knew she was in dangerous territory, allowing herself get lost in thoughts of him. After all, this stranger could see through her defences, but still had the ability to make her feel things she'd never felt before. She feared his curiosity. His eagerness to find out more about her life.

But that didn't stop her from wanting to see him again.

She couldn't help but let a smile play on her glossy pink lips when she realised she'd gotten his attention. And, he couldn't help but hold her gaze for far longer than he ever should have done.

She looked nothing like the woman he'd met only three nights ago. She looked happy. And, confident. And, a lot less wasted. With a black and white striped pencil dress tight to her curves, and red open-toed stiletto's gracing her feet. With her hair tied up in a loose bun, and her fringe hanging down over her cheek, she looked good.

_God_, she looked good.

So good, he suddenly felt like he should have made more of an effort, instead of throwing on his usual black suit-white shirt-black tie combo. Suddenly he felt like he should have had a shave, or made sure his shirt was tucked in, or spent more time neatening his sandy blonde hair.

Maybe he would have done had he known she was going to be there.

It was only when Brooke was joined by her boyfriend, that the stare between her and Lucas was broken. Now her eyes rested on the tall, dark haired guy standing beside her. The tall, dark haired guy that had his hands snaked around her waist. That had his lips pressed up against her ear.

The guy that Lucas suddenly wished he could take the place of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had resided to his luxurious beach house after the charity event had ended, leaving Rachel to carry on the after party with her friends at their shared home a few miles away. The beach house had been the first thing he'd bought with his first LA Lakers pay check, and it was probably his favourite purchase to date. With its infinity pool, and marbled floors, it was definitely flashy. But, the thing Lucas liked most about this place was the fact the whole area had its own team of security guards. The whole area was private and free from papparazzi camping outside his doors. This was the only place he could be alone. Where he could seek solitude.

The stretch of sand also had its own secluded bar, named Silk. With its open plan set-out and its sandy floor, Silk was often the place Lucas would spend his nights. And, tonight was definitely no different.

Still in the same black suit he'd worn to the charity event, only now with his shirt un-tucked and his tie hanging loosely from his neck, Lucas sat with beer in hand as he glanced around at his surroundings. People dressed in lite clothing as they wondered too and from the bar, some coming from the solace of their beach houses and others from the barbeque that had been set up on the beach. People dancing to the bongo filled beach tunes on the dance floor made solely from sand, some grinding up against each other and others dancing drunkenly by themselves.

"You're a bit overdressed arnt you?"

The very second he'd heard her raspy tone, his head had snapped up. Just like him, she was still dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing at the charity event. Except her appearance hadn't gotten sluggish. Her make-up was still flawless, and her hair was still without one strand out of place.

Suddenly, he felt the air hitch in his throat. What was she doing here? How did she know where he was? Many questions ran through his head, but he just couldn't seem to connect them with his lips.

"_How did I know you was here?_"

It was like she was reading his mind.

"Our limo was behind yours, and I saw it drop you off here" she sat down on the stool beside him, crossing one leg over the other with no effort. With no effort even in the skin tight dress she was wearing "Nick then decided to go to a bar with his friends, and I didn't have my key to the apartment…" she spoke to him in a friendly manner, like they'd known each other for years "So, I decided to come here and see why the most famous sportsman in the world is drinking at a bar I've never even heard of?"

Still his lips didn't move. Maybe he'd froze because he was so shocked to see her. Maybe he'd froze because he was still getting over how stunning she looked. Or maybe it was because he knew how dangerous this was getting. Before they'd just been two strangers that had shared _barely_ one conversation, and now they were meeting up with each other at bars.

"Look, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot before…" she explained "I was a cocky bitch, and you were a cocky bastard"

"Well, two people with that much in common must definitely be made for each other"

It was at that moment when he saw it for the first time.

A smile.

You could have blinked and missed it. But, it was definitely there. A smile that was genuine. A smile that had come from inside. One that caused the dimples to appear in her cheeks. Dimples he'd immediately fallen in love with.

"You should smile more often. It looks good on you"

A playful smirk played upon her lips as she said "Liar"

He smiled in return, before turning his attentions to a passing bartender "Hey, can I get another beer, and a vodka for the lady?"

"Actually could you make mine a beer too, please?" Brooke corrected, as Lucas' expression hardened "_What_?"

"Nothing. I just never knew you were the beer drinking type, that's all"

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me"

He didn't know if she'd intentionally meant to have said that in a teasing tone. But, that's the way it'd sounded. She'd said it with an air of mystery. Like there was _a lot_ to know. Like maybe he'd never get to find out what.

"Like what?" Lucas questioned before taking a swig from the beer the bartender had just put in front of him

She shrugged "Like I grew up in California, my favourite pizza is spaghetti and meatball, and I cant wink"

"_You cant wink?_" Lucas' frown deepened as he looked at her with disbelief "But, you just shut one eye"

"I know. I just cant do-" she attempted to wink, but was clearly having trouble doing so

"How can you not do that" he laughed, as Brooke giggled along before taking a sip from her bottle "Anything else I should know?"

"Uhmm, I love to dance…spend a lot of time at the gym, running is my favourite thing to do"

"…What are you running from?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas once again attempted to question her about her life "If were gonna have this drink your gonna have to stop doing that"

"What?"

"Thinking that there's something more to me"

"Isn't there?" Lucas looked her dead in the eye, hoping that she'd give something away, if not in words but in her expression

There _was_ something more. He knew it just as well as she did. There was _so_ much more. _More_ than his mind could ever comprehend. _More_ than she could ever let on.

She hopped up from her stool and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest as she slid of his suit jacket "Dance with me" she whispered into his ear.

He knew she was avoiding the question. He knew this was her way of avoiding giving him an answer he so desperately wanted. But, as soon as he felt her hot breath on the back of his neck he knew he was powerless. As soon as he felt her lips against his earlobe he had no choice in the matter.

"What do I get in return?" where the only words he'd managed to muster

"What do you want?" she continued to whisper in that raspy voice that was making him hot with every second that passed

"I'll dance with you, if you tell me a secret"

"Deal"

The next second they were on the dance floor. Her arm draped over his shoulders as she swayed her hips in time to the heavy beats of Kanye West's Stronger. Her body grinding so close to his that he had to fight not to give into her right there and then.

He knew how dangerous this was getting but still that didn't stop him from revelling in the moment. Still he didn't take his eyes from her. Still he didn't walk away.

Instead, he rested his hand on her hip, moving his head in close to hers as he whispered "So what's your secret?"

She span around as the song switched, her arm still draped over his shoulder "My secret is…" she drew a breath, moving her mouth to his ear "…I have no secrets"

A playful smirk played on his lips as he said "Liar"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd barely even noticed that the light had left her face, or that they had been deep in conversation for what was now pushing four and a half hours. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up at his beach house, an array of empty beer and wine bottles on the table between them. He couldn't remember half of the words exchanged between the two, or exactly when he'd let himself fall into a drunken giddy state.

But, somehow all of this felt right. Like this situation was too comfortable to ever be wrong.

He'd always loved the surroundings at his beach house. He'd always loved the fact he could look out onto the sea. That he could look up at the stars. He'd always loved to sit outside of a night time, the twinkling veranda lights and glowing infinity pool creating a beautiful sight.

But, he loved it even more with her sitting in front of him.

"So, this is where you bring all your mistresses, right?"

He chuckled "Only the drunk ones"

"Well, I wasn't drunk when I arrived, but I sure as hell am now" she giggled, stumbling a little on her seat as she finished off the last of the wine

"You know some people think its kinda rude to finish off the rest of the wine without offering to share it out" he smiled, standing up to clear the table of the last empty wine bottle

"And, some people think its rude to stare, but you've not been able to take your eyes off me all night"

She was good. He could give her that. Whatever jokes he'd made, or questions he'd asked her, she'd always come up with an answer or make a comeback. She wasn't like other woman he'd met. She didn't just giggle at his comments, or blush when he'd offer a compliment. She was feisty, and argumentative. But, unlike his wife, who was also these things, she could make it endearing. All she had to do was add a dimpled smile to the end of a vicious sentence, and he'd feel his heart melt inside of him.

"I didn't know you'd noticed that" he replied, as his face flushed pink with embarrassment

"Do you notice this?" she opened her mouth and eyes wide and looked down at Lucas' chest, mimicking the expression Lucas had had all night, only his eyes had been focused on _her _chest.

He chuckled before leaning over her to reach for the empty glasses. He hadn't even gotten back to his original position when he'd felt it.

When he'd felt his eyes lock with the brunette's, their lips a matter of inches apart, with his body still leaned part way over hers. They were so close that he could feel her warm breath mixing with his, he could almost taste the strawberry pink that her lips were glossed in. And he was sure that she could hear his heart beating faster in his chest.

Her breaths became rougher.

His heart beat got louder.

But, it wasn't a kiss that broke the tension, like the two thought it would be; it was the ringing of Brooke's cell that put a spanner in the works.

And, as Lucas quickly fled off to the kitchen, leaving Brooke to answer the call, he wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the interruption, or if he should curse himself for allowing her to use his phone charger earlier that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And, then she made some excuse that she had to take off" Lucas informed his brother, as they played basketball on Lucas' indoor court

"Well, it was probably the best thing for the both of you, man" Nathan replied, shooting the ball into the hoop "I mean, if that chick would have stayed there any longer, who knows where it would have lead" he explained "Do you really wanna be _that_ guy, Luke?"

"No, of course I don't" Lucas protested, passing the ball back to his younger brother "I just…there was just something about her that made me powerless. Like I had no control over what I was doing" he turned his words to a whisper, to ensure nobody who might be lurking around could hear "I mean, you know me. You know cheating is the last thing I'm capable of, but I don't know Nate…" he frowned "…If her cell wouldn't have gone off, I'm not sure I would have had the strength to stop myself"

Nathan raised his brow, a little shocked at his normally morally-correct brother "Then it's a good thing you agreed not to see each other again, because you were about to get in way too deep"

"That's the thing, Nate. I think I already am"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter of this fic, and thankyou to everyone that reviewed. They made my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be posted in the next few days.

Please review.

Sophia x


	3. Stolen Kisses

**Chapter Three - Stolen Kisses**

The place was just as he'd expected it would be. Not only did it have the most expensive gym equipment, it also had a spa, and top of the line beauty treatments. It had Jacuzzi's, with built in massagers, and one on one yoga classes. And even though the place was half full of guys, Lucas had always thought of it as more of a woman's gym.

So, why was _he_ here?

That was a question he couldn't really explain the answer too. However, when he glanced into one of the mirrors and caught sight of Brooke walking up behind him; the answer became clear.

He'd told himself that he'd come ten miles out of his way to check out this places new equipment. He'd told himself that he'd come here to see if he could get a better deal than at his local gym.

Really he'd come here for one thing. And, one thing only.

_Brooke._

She'd told him that this was her gym the night of the charity event. The night they'd almost kissed. The night they'd last seen each other.

Brooke didn't acknowledge Lucas in the slightest as she hopped on the treadmill next to him. And, he didn't say a word either. Instead they kept focus on each others reflection in the mirror in front of them. His eyes following every curve of her body. Her lips curling into a smile when she realised he was looking. His pupils widening as he caught sight of the bare skin on her stomach. Her legs racing faster so that her top would ride up to reveal more.

Even with her hair tied up in a high pony, and dressed casually in pink juicy tracksuit bottoms, and a plain white tank top, she still looked stunning.

She still looked effortlessly beautiful.

For a few minutes they jogged side by side, like any of the other strangers that surrounded them. But, as the crowds around them gradually began to dissapear, it became more safe to speak without being heard, and so Brooke broke the silence.

"I thought we agreed not to see each other again?" she said in a whisper, her gaze still on his reflection

"I thought that too, but it hasn't stopped you from jogging past my beach house the past three days in a row" he smirked, his focus also on the mirror ahead

Any other person would have been stuck for words having just been caught out like that, but not Brooke Davis; she had an answer for everything "How do you know that's not my usual route?" she retorted with so much confidence in her words it almost made it hard for Lucas not to believe her.

_Almost_.

"And, how do you know this isn't _my_ usual gym?" he attempted to play her at her own game.

"Because the other night you told me you had your own gym equipment at your house" a mischievous smile played on her lips, as she watched him struggle to find his next words. As she watched him struggle to find a comeback.

Having given up on thinking of something to retaliate against Brooke's words, Lucas settled on saying what he'd really come here to say "You wanna go for a drink later?"

The second the words had left his mouth, she had left his side. Just like that, she had turned off the running machine, grabbed her bottle of water and made her way into the changing rooms, without an answer to his question. Or even a word from her lips.

He left it a few seconds before following her, after all he didn't want anyone to get suspicious of what the two might be up too. Which at this point was nothing.

"What was that about?" he questioned Brooke, as soon as he'd entered the locker room and saw it was empty

"You have a wife, Lucas" she shot back

"I'm not asking you to go for a drink because I want an affair" he told her, standing beside her open locker as she she packed up her gym bag "I'm asking you to go for a drink because I like spending time with you…because I want us to be friends"

"You _honestly_ think a guy and a girl can be just friends?" she frowned, her arms now crossed over her tiny waist

"Yeah, I do"

"But, I've never been friends with any other guy"

"Well, I'm not _any other guy" _he tried to convince her, and _himself_

A few seconds passed, as she surveyed his expression. He looked determined, like he could really make this work. Like he could really give her a friendship, without letting it go any further.

She let out a breath "Okay" she agreed reluctantly "If you really think you can resist me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going?" the red head questioned, the most expensive bottle of aftershave he had rested in her hand

"Huh?"

"Where are you heading out too?…your getting all dressed up"

"I'm wearing jeans and a shirt, Rach" he scoffed, desperately trying to avoid both the question, and having to tell a lie

"No, your wearing _new_ jeans, and your _best_ shirt" she leant against the side of the wardrobe as Lucas sat on the end of the bed and began slipping on a pair of white trainers "You going out with the guys or something?"

"Yeah…were gonna go have a few drinks at the beach house"

Once the words had left his lips, it was too late to take them back. The words had already rolled of his tounge. The words had already been put out there. And, the fact that he found it that easy to lie to his wife was something that worried him.

He didn't know why he felt the need to lie to her. He and Brooke, after all, had agreed to be friends.

But, if that was the case why was he feeling so guilty about meeting up with her?

And, why was he lying to his wife about where he was really going?

"Great. I can have the girls over now" Rachel smiled, before exiting the room and getting straight onto her cell to organise a girls night in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Lucas found himself staring at the brunette sitting beside him. He found himself smiling when the wrinkles would appear in her nose. Found himself getting giddy when she'd offer him that cutsy smirk, with dimples and all.

He found himself falling for a woman that wasn't his wife.

For three hours now they'd sat by the pool at Lucas' beach house; their feet hanging in the illuminated water below, and both of them gazing into the distance as the sun set over the ocean. They'd engaged in light-hearted banter for the most part of the night, taking the time to mock each other at every opportunity, and to tease one another whenever appropriate.

It was all just so comfortable. The conversation was easy and the situation was relaxing, like they'd been friends their whole lives.

But, they hadn't.

And, something about the way she'd playfully jab him in the stomach when he'd tease her, made him want more than friendship from her. Something about that mischievous glint in her eyes made him wish this night would never end. And, something about the way she'd bite the corner of her lip when she tried not to smile made him want to kiss her.

Something about _Brooke _made him want to forget _Rachel_.

"Tell me something real…" Lucas asked, as Brooke sat up so that they were now beside each other at the edge of the pool "Tell me something that no one else in this world knows about"

She thought for a second, before drawing a breath and taking a sip from her beer bottle "Okay…" she agreed, before turning her body to face him "When I was seventeen, I stole a Christmas tree"

"You…you stole a…_Christmas tree?_" Lucas frowned. It was hardly the big, dark secret he was hoping for.

"I didn't exactly have a normal childhood" she took a deep breath, figuring from Lucas' confused expression that she now had to explain herself "We didn't really celebrate Christmas in our house. We didn't have the tinsel, or the presents, or the big family meal…" she began to get lost in thoughts of the past as she spoke "Ya know, I'd watch kids and their parents build snowmen in the front yard, or overhear stories being told about Santa and his reindeer…" her eyes began to glaze with a tinge of sadness, but a bittersweet smile was still present on her lips

"So, what happened when you took the tree home?" he asked, softly

She shrugged "My dad threw it out. Said Christmas was a…_corporate holiday created to screw parents like him out of their hard earned cash_…" she rolled her eyes, remembering how her dad had yelled his excuses at her before cancelling Christmas all-together "And, maybe he was right…but as a kid, I just _wished_ for that stuff, ya know?…I wished for the whole of my family to sit round a big table and eat Turkey…I wished for me and my mom to decorate the tree together…I wished to play out in the snow, ya know?…" she looked down "I guess I still do"

Lucas held his gaze on her, shocked by how much she'd actually let on. Before that moment, she'd hardly given away more than her name, but now everything was different. Now she was beginning to let him in.

A second of silence passed before Brooke shrugged her sadness off "So, what about you?" she composed herself, before taking another sip from her beer bottle "You got any deep, dark secrets?"

In that instant he could have confessed to any number of things. He could have told her how his marriage was failing. He could have told her how he hated his fame and fortune.

He could have told her how he was falling for her more and more with every second that passed.

However, the words that actually crossed his lips were anything _but_ 'deep and dark' "I crashed into Michael Jordan's Bentley"

"_What?" _Brooke choked

"I was on my cell, and wasn't looking behind me…ended up reversing right into the back of Jordan's brand new Bentley"

"_Oh my god" _she smirked

"To make things worse, Rachel had just said loads of stuff in the press about how I was a better player than him…which, judging by the pissed expression on his face, he'd clearly heard about"

"She said _you_ were a better player than _Jordan_?" Brooke cocked her eyebrow in desbeleif, as Lucas' expression hardened

"You don't think I am?"

"No, its just, ya know, Jordan's _Jordan_, and your…well, frankly you're a little scrawny babe" a playful smirk took over her lips

"_I'm_ scrawny?" Lucas objected, as Brooke nodded along "Alright…" he rested his bottle on floor, before pinching at Brooke's waist until she fell into a fit of giggles. He then pulled her over his knee and into the pool; with water splashing everywhere, she resurfaced and began treading water, fully clothed

"That was _so_ not funny!" she shrieked, prising the wet hair from her face, as Lucas bust out laughing "Stop laughing…" she slapped him on the knee, but still he didn't wipe the smirk from his face "Stop it" she splashed him with water "Its not funny"

"It is from where I'm sitting"

"Right" Brooke jumped up from the water just high enough to clasp the collar on his shirt, and in one swift movement she pulled him in too "It still funny now?"

With his clothes now soaking wet and tight to every inch of his muscle definition, Lucas poked his head from out of the top of the water, his eyes still closed, and his frown deep, as Brooke giggled.

"Nice move, Davis"

"Thanks…just, ya know, don't go thinking this gives you the excuse to pitch the idea for a wet t-shirt competition" she joked, before running her fingers back and forth through her wet hair

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure who'd win that one" he gazed at her; a smile occupying his lips

"I'm not so sure about that one" she playfully pinched his chest, before he began tickling her sides.

"Lucas, no!" Brooke shrieked through her laughter "Stop!" she attempted to fight him off, as water splashed everywhere and small waves washed over the side. But, the playful wrestling soon came to a stop when her brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

Suddenly Brooke's giggles silenced, and Lucas' smile faded.

Suddenly all movement in the pool was still.

Suddenly both of them were aware that there wasn't even an inch of distance between each other's lips.

And, as tension started to fill the black sky around them, still the eye contact didn't break. Still Lucas' hands were clasping hers. Neither of them moving an inch…

…no matter how hard they tried to get up and leave.

It was then, that time seemed to freeze. And, the moment seemed to hover over them, reluctant to leave.

In the next beat their lips crashed together with passionate force; Lucas' toungue being granted immediate access to Brooke's mouth, as they both stood locked in an infatuated embrace up against the side of the pool wall.

Her hands ran around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her body with pure need and want. His fingers traced every contour of her perfectly sculpted face, as droplets of water fell from her skin.

Brooke's hands then moved down to his shoulders, as she turned on herself, so that he was now the one with his back facing the pool's wall.

His lips didn't leave hers for a second, as he got hotter with every second that passed. A heavy mist now floating over the water's surface, as the heat being generated between the two began bridging the gap between the warm water and the cool air.

And, in that moment, it didn't seem to matter that he had a wife, or that she had a boyfriend. All that mattered was every hot breath being let out inbetween every stolen kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas, open up!" Nathan banged his fist against the front door of his brothers luxurious LA home "Luke!" he yelled.

Just then the huge pine doors opened, to reveal a tired looking Lucas, dressed in pyjama bottoms and a black vest top. His hair untidy, and his eyes still trying to adjust to the light "Nate, its seven-thirty in the morning, what's up?"

"Is Rachel here?"

"Well, seen as though the suns barely just risen, yeah. She's still in bed" Lucas joked, clearly not concerned over his brothers anxious behaviour

Nathan then pulled Lucas out of the house, before quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What the hells going on?"

The younger brother glanced around to see if anyone was about before pulling a couple of sheets of paper from his inside pocket "You remember last week when I told you I recognised the name of that girl you met?"

"_Brooke?…_" Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling as anxious as Nathan looked. Especially after the passionate kiss he'd shared with the brunette last night.

"Yeah. Well, I googled her on my laptop, you know, because it was making me crazy thinking of were I'd heard her name, and…well-" Nathan stuttered, rubbing his temple with his hands

"_What?…_what's going on, Nathan?_"_

After a second of silence, Lucas snatched the papers off Nathan, and as his eyes scanned the sheets, his mouth dropped wide open.

"I'm screwed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so, so, so happy that you guys have caught onto this story. And, I'm also happy that your not against the BL affair because their both already in relationships...thats what I thought would happen. But, then again, how can anyone be against a BL affair haha.

I cannot tell you how happy all your reviews make me. I love that people look forward to my updates, and I'm so grateful that you guys take the time out to read my stuff, and comment on it too. Your kind words make my day, and I just hope that I didnt dissapoint you all with this chapter, and I hope I dont dissapoint with the plotline I have mapped out for this story.

There's a whole lotta drama coming in the next chapter. Including some insight into Brooke's life, and maybe the revealing of her big secret.

Pweassseeee review.

Sophia x


	4. What I Deserve

**Chapter Four - What I deserve**

"Are…are you sure this is right?" Lucas stuttered, his eyes caught on the first paragraph of the newspaper article his brother had just brought to his attention.

The paragraph that read…

_In the newest celebrity scandel; Brooke Davis tells us how she seduced soccor ledgend, Harry Grey into sleeping with her just a day after he wed his high school sweetheart._

"It looks pretty valid. They got photo's of her, they got all the details right…" Nathan pointed to the printout in Lucas' hand as he spoke "This looks like a genuine kiss and tell story, man"

"Well, what the hell am I suppose to do now?" Lucas raised his voice with panic before Nathan quickly hushed him down.

"Its okay, Luke. I mean, you didn't do anything with her…she's got nothing on you…" he reassured his brother, oblivious to the fact that Lucas and Brooke and kissed the previous night "She cant go to the papers because she's got no scandel"

Lucas' fists clenched and his body became rigid, as anxiety started to creep in. And, after a few seconds silence, with his eyes focused on the ground, he murmured the words "We kissed last night"

Nathan closed his eyes tight, and dropped his head as his brother's words echoed in his thoughts.

"If she goes to the papers, I'm finished"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas spotted her at the top of the street. She was dressed in tiny denim shorts, with her hair tied up in a loose bun. The silver stiletto's that graced her feet snapping sexily with her every step, as she strutted toward the alleyway where he sat in his blacked out BMW.

He'd called her up that morning, telling her he needed to see her, but not once did he mention the reasoning behind his want for a sudden meeting. Not once did he tell her that he'd found out about the story she'd sold to the papers.

So as she walked across the street, oblivious to the bombshell he was going to drop; he sat and waited, the anger building inside of him, the fear of losing his career the only thing on his mind.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one could witness her getting into his car, before she did exactly that; quietly shutting the door behind her. And, before she could say a word, he threw the printout of the newspaper article into her lap.

"What's this?" she frowned before beginning to open out the sheets of paper

"Your past"

Brooke's stomach knotted as she came face to face with the kiss and tell story she'd sold just over twelve months ago. A lump forming in her throat as she read through the words she'd spoken to the paper's editor and her eyes closing as she wished for this moment to end.

"So, how much they paying you?"

"_What?" _Brooke answered, unable to understand the meaning behind Lucas' words

"The papers" he turned to face her, his eyes narrowed and his posture cold "I mean, you must be getting, _what?…_fifty grand for a story on me"

A sadistic smile crossed her lips, as she shook her head "Wow" she breathed, finally realising the thoughts that were going through Lucas' head "So, I guess this is when the _real _Lucas Scott comes out, huh?"

"I think you're the one that's being outed for what you really are right now" he scoffed

"Your just like the rest of them" her hazel eyes tightened, and her nostrils flared with anger at how he could ever think he had the right to question her about her life "You think your some kind of fucking god, with your superstar career, and your squeaky clean reputation…" she got more infuriated with every word that passed her pursed lips "You think if someone shows an interest in you, they're out to fucking ruin you"

"Well, its true. You are out to ruin me, aren't you?" he stated with his teeth gritted

She turned to face him for the first time since she'd gotten in his car, her eyes getting lost in his for a split second "If I told I wasn't, would you believe me?"

Silence.

He didn't say a word.

He couldn't. Not when it would be a lie. No matter what she said, he wouldn't believe her. He couldn't believe her.

"I didn't think so" she looked away

"What do you expect, Brooke?…you kiss me when I have a wife and then I find out you've been doing the same thing with other guys, and selling the stories to the papers for a shit load of cash"

"It was one story…_one_ time…_one_ mistake!" she retorted

"So, you gave the money back then?" he asked, as Brooke's expression became confused "When you realised it was a mistake?…you gave the money you earned back, and you fixed the marriage you ruined" he asked, knowing she'd done no such thing

"Did you ever think that there might just be something more to this? That I might have actually had a reason for selling this story?" she waved the papers in his face

"Well, if there is…tell me"

"You wouldn't understand" she breathed

There was a second of silence in which he looked her dead in the eye, and she did everything to avoid his gaze "Try me"

In that moment she thought about letting him in, about telling him the truth. But the moment soon passed, and she'd built the walls around her back up "I shouldn't have to explain myself to _you_"

"You should, when its my career your planning on ruining"

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this" Brooke grabbed her bag, and opened up the car door before getting out "Oh, and fyi, you were the one that kissed me" she told him viciously before mumbling some unknown words; the only one of which Lucas could make out was "Jackass"

And, then the door shut in his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat alone on the huge black leather sofa in the comfort of her luxurious LA penthouse apartment. Her tiny legs wrapped up in her breathless chest, and her hazel/green eyes watery with tears. Only when she was alone could she allow herself to be this weak. Only when she was alone was she forced to drift into thoughts of the events of the night before.

Only when she was alone could she stop pretending.

Stop pretending that she was hiding something inside.

Stop pretending that someone would save her from the life she'd convinced herself she deserved.

It had now been six days since she'd heard from Lucas. Six days since she'd stormed out of his car. And, out of his life.

Six days since she'd given up all hope that he was the one that was going to rescue her. That he was the one that was going save her from it all.

Broken glass laid scattered across the glossy magnolia floors. Tables where left turned on there tops. Numerous draws of cutlery were still open. Doors where left hanging by there hinges.

And it was all her fault.

If she hadn't had disagreed with Nick on what dress to wear to the launch of his new nightclub, none of this would have happened. If she hadn't gone against his advice, he wouldn't have laid a finger on her.

But, she had.

And, this is what she deserved in return.

Or so she told herself.

She clasped a hand around her bruised stomach as she got up off of the sofa and began clearing up the mess Nick had left before storming out of the apartment, and most definitely into the bed of another peroxide blonde that worked in one of his many lavish nightclubs.

Dragging her feet across the cluttered floor, Brooke picked up a broom and began sweeping up the remains of the chaos of the night before. And, that's when her eyes shifted to the huge mahogany framed mirror hung on the wall opposite. That's when she caught sight of her frail body, and her swollen skin.

That's when she came face to face with her reflection.

Before she had chance to let it sink in. Before she had chance to really realise the damage Nick had been capable of, she'd looked away. She'd blocked out all thoughts of the broken shell of a woman she'd become.

He'd been fine at the beginning of their relationship, he'd been _better_ than fine. He'd been _romantic_. He'd been _loving_. He'd been _caring_. But, then after a year, she'd come home early after a night out with friends, and found him in their bed with another woman. At first she'd understandably freaked out and immediately packed up her things and left. But, then in classic Nick Chavez fashion he'd talked her round. He'd charmed his way back into her life.

And, she'd fallen for it. She'd fallen for him.

And, for a while things where good between the two.

But, somewhere along the way things had changed.

Somewhere along the way, he'd started controlling her into doing things she didn't want to do. Namely selling a kiss and tell story on Harry Grey; a guy Nick hated.

Somewhere along the way the Brooke Davis that was once strong, independent and honest, had began living a lie.

And, she just couldn't seem to find an escape no matter how hard she'd tried.

So, she'd simply stopped trying.

She'd simply given up.

The way she saw it, this was her fault. She'd been foolish enough to take him back. In her eyes this was the least she deserved. In any case, without him she was nothing. Without him she was just another fashion designer struggling to make ends meet.

"Brooke!"

Nick's deep voice echoed on the other side of the front door. That's when Brooke realised she'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard him banging his fist against the door for the last five minutes.

"Open up, I forgot my key!" he requested with some amount of politeness. An exact contrast to the tone of his voice the last time she'd spoken to him the night before.

Suddenly feeling a little uneasy that she hadn't yet cleaned up the mess, she reluctantly unlatched the door, and kept her focus on the ground as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" he made small talk as he grabbed a soda from the fridge

"I, I was just-" she began to stutter. What could she say? She took so long to answer the door because she was thinking about how he beat her last night? That would only result in more pain "I was just clearing up"

Nick's eyes scanned the apartment, a huge lump forming in his throat as he witnessed the damage he'd caused. And, that's when she saw that look in his eyes, that look of guilt when he spotted the bruises up and down her arms.

"Brooke, I-" he stuttered, stepping towards her "I-I didn't mean to" he hesitated in his words, disgusted at his own behaviour "I'm sorry" he ran his fingers across the blue area on her arm

"Its okay" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the floor. She knew it _wasn__'__t_ okay. She knew it was anything _but _okay. But he _was_ sorry. She could see it in his eyes.

_Or so she told herself._

She straightened herself out and took a deep breath, wishing herself to be anywhere but here, wishing to have any other life than the one she had.

Wishing on something that would never happen.

"I said I'd go see Peyton…"

It was an excuse to get out that place. He knew it just as well as she did.

"I'll only be an hour or so, I'll clean up when I get back" she grabbed her cell off of the counter

"It's okay, I'll do it. Take as long as you want"

She offered him a false smile, as she put a sweater on to cover the marks, and headed for the door.

"You love me, right?" Nick asked, just before she could leave

"Yes"

"Say it…say you love me?" he begged.

Maybe hearing her say that she loved him would make him feel less guilty about what he was doing to her. Maybe all this was to ease his guilt. Or maybe it was just to let her know that he was the one with the power.

She stopped in her tracks, her back facing him as her hand rested on the latch of the door, her hazel/green eyes watery with tears as her lips choked out the three words she'd least wanted to use.

"I love you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And, the award for the longest review ever goes toooooooo...

chadandsophiasgirl - I'm not really sure if its a good thing that my story kept you from doing your school work lol no actually, scratch that...of course its a good thing haha reading about BL is always a good thing lol. Thanks for the extra long review...it made my day!

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the new chapter...I tried to get it up as fast as I could because I dont like to keep you guys waiting haha. And, again I hope it didnt dissapoint.

Pweassseeeeee review!

Love you guys! Sophia x


	5. Illusion Of Truth

**Chapter Five - Illusion Of Truth**

The bruises Nick had left were still aching beneath her skin. The words he'd roared at her were still echoing in her head. She'd fled the apartment half an hour ago with fear clouding her thoughts, and tears burning her eyes. But now, sitting outside her local Starbucks, she spotted her best friend walking toward her, and couldn't have felt more safe.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" the curly blonde asked as soon as she'd taken her seat opposite Brooke.

"What?" she breathed. Suddenly her palms sweaty, and her posture stiff as she silently prayed Peyton didn't know the truth about her and Nick's 'perfect' relationship.

"You think I cant tell when there's something up with you?" she began spooning sugar into her coffee "Your wearing flats and a sweater, and you hair's tied up…in the world of Brooke Davis, that's not good"

"I'm just-" she closed her eyes and rubbed her brow, desperately trying to produce a lie from her lips "I'm just not feeling very well"

She didn't know why she felt the need to lie to her best friend, but maybe somewhere in the depths of her mind she didn't really believe it was a lie; just an illusion of truth. After all, her and Nick _were _happy _most_ of the time. The only time they weren't was when she'd push him too far, when she'd force him into an argument that caused him to lash out.

In _her_ head, it was her fault.

And, the last thing she needed was Peyton finding out and trying to convince her it was anything but that. Trying to convince her to leave the only man she'd ever truly loved.

"Well, you better suck it up…your in Vegas for that film premiere at the weekend, right?"

"I think I'll just give it a miss" she answered, rapidly losing interest at the thought of plastering on a smile at another red carpet event.

"Good luck explaining that to Nick" Peyton scoffed, as Brooke frowned in confusion "I bumped into him the other day. Sounds like he's really looking forward to it, he thinks it's a perfect opportunity for you two to spend some quality time together…" she shrugged "I think that's code for 'dirty weekend'" she giggled, completely unaware of her best friends hidden pain.

"Well, then I guess I should unpack my fur coat…" Brooke attempted to joke through her fear "…And, replace it with some lingerie"

Peyton let out a small chuckle before sipping on her coffee, unsure of whether her lips should let out her next words "You know Lucas is gonna be at the premiere, right?"

Brooke answered with a small nod, and pursed lips.

"You and him _are_ ove-"

"-Its finished" she cut in, her eyes never fixing with Peyton's "It was a mistake… a moment of weakness, and now its done. I'd just rather forget about it"

"Just as well, you don't need that in your life. Especially when you'd be risking what you have with Nick…_and what for?…" _she scoffed "…A worthless fling with some overgrown jock" Peyton tried to make the brunette feel better about the situation, but only made her feel worse.

"Then it's a good thing its over then" she mumbled under her breath, not knowing whether her words where a lie, or just like the perfect picture she painted of her and Nick, were just an illusion of truth "Besides, I don't have to see Lucas. The premiere only lasts for a few hours, and the rest of the trip, we'll be in the hotel"

"If I were staying at The Four Seasons, I wouldn't leave _at all_…that place has everything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to The Four Seasons Mr. Scott" the doorman, dressed in a fancy black tailored suit shook Lucas' hand "And, Mrs. Scott, may I say you are looking as beautiful as ever" he offered Rachel a kiss on the cheek "Its an honour to have you both here. If you'd like to take a seat in the arrivals lounge, we'll inform you when its time to check in" he waved them toward the swanky bar area, which displayed deep red walls, and stained wood flooring.

Lucas sat down on one of the brown leather sofa's, with Rachel filling the space beside him "I don't know why we had to come down here this early" the red head folded her arms across her chest and scowled in Lucas' direction "The premiere's not for another four days, and I had a facial booked in for tomorrow"

"I thought it'd give us a chance to spend some time together, for a change"

He wasn't being untruthful. He did want to spend some time with his wife. But, not because he enjoyed her company, or because he couldn't stand not being around her, but because he could think of no other way to erase Brooke from his mind.

Rachel frowned, clearly not sharing the same enthausiasm for Lucas' suggestion.

"There's a spa on the second floor" he told her, hoping this would bring her round to the idea. After all, there was nothing Rachel loved to do more than pampering herself.

"Great" she stood up "I'll see you in the room" she picked up her bag and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Wait…I thought we were suppose to be having some alone time…together"

"And, we will" she smiled "Just later…besides wont our alone time be more bearable if I look hot?" she winked at him, and before he had chance to say another word, she'd skipped out of the lounge and made her way up the stairs, leaving Lucas alone with the beer the bartender had just placed in his hand, and alone with his thoughts of Brooke.

He glanced around, focusing on every detail of the glamour that surrounded him. The polished marbled floors, and the gold leaf that patterned the cream walls. The revolving glass door, and the spiral staircase. The crowds of people dressed in the finest Armani, or most stylish D&G.

This was the kind of life he'd wished for as a kid. He'd wished for the chauffeur driven limo, and six digit bank balance. He'd wished for the beautiful wife, and his own indoor basketball court. He'd wished for the material things in life, and he'd won every one of them. But, somewhere along the way he'd lost himself. He'd lost who he was, and what he stood for. There was a time when he'd tip the driver of the limo, and use his bank balance to help charity. A time when he loved his beautiful wife, and was actually grateful for his own court.

Now he was just another famous guy with everything he ever wanted.

And _nothing_ he _always_ needed.

"Lucas Scott?"

Lucas turned to see a short, dark haired guy standing beside him. He looked kind of rough around the edges, a little out of place in somewhere like this.

"Jesus Christ, it is you"

"Hey man, how you doin?" Lucas put on his best smile for someone he'd guessed was a fan

"Great, thanks. Can I get an autograph?" he held out a napkin and pen, which Lucas took

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Mike" the guy informed "I gotta say, that three pointer you scored against The Knicks in the last game was unbelievable"

"Thanks" he blushed a little, before handing back the napkin, a short message now scribbled across it "So what brings you to Vegas?"

"I actually entered a competetion, and won a weeks stay here. Me and my wife are staying on the top floor"

"Oh yeah, how long you been married?" he made conversation with the stranger that still seemed a little starstruck

"Five years in December" he answered "She's everything to me, Leanne. I couldn't live without her"

Lucas couldn't help but notice the way the guys face lit up when he spoke of his wife. The way his eyes developed a small sparkle. The way a smile automatically crossed his lips.

Suddenly Lucas realised that he'd never had that expression when speaking of Rachel. He realised that, not even in the early years of their marriage, had he ever got that giddy feeling when he'd speak of her.

That giddy feeling he'd get when Brooke would, even so much as cross his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days after she'd told Peyton she wasn't going to attend the premiere; Brooke found herself on a flight to Vegas. Found herself seated in a comfortable grey leather armchair whilst the air hostess poured champagne into her tall crystal glass. Found herself reluctantly gazing back into Nick's _loving_ eyes, as he sat beside her, his overpowering hand clasping her timid one.

Found herself trapped in a life she didn't want.

She hadn't let herself think of Lucas since her talk with Peyton. She hadn't let herself imagine his soft lips against her own. Or let herself see his face when she closed her eyes. She hadn't replayed their conversations over and over in her head. Or wished he'd followed her when she'd stormed out of his car that day.

But, now, as her and Nick sat in silence, with not a single thing to talk about, she couldn't help but imagine what things would be like if Lucas was the one sitting beside her right now. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd make her laugh _just_ because he enjoyed seeing her happy. Couldn't help but wonder if he'd drape his arm over her shoulder _just_ because he wanted her to feel safe. Wonder if he'd place a special order for cookie dough ice cream _just _because he knew it was her favourite.

Or if, like Nick, he'd just do anything that made them look good in front of the people that surrounded them.

The flight had seemed to last a lifetime with no conversation exchanged between the _happy_ couple. The only time Nick had bothered to even aknowledge Brooke had been when the air hostess would wonder over, or once when he'd told her to wear something more glamorous for the premiere because she'd only come in at number three in the best dressed list last time.

"Okay, were in room number 23C" Nick handed Brooke the key card, as they stood in the reception area of The Four Seasons, which unbeknownst to the brunette was the exact same location Lucas had been stood in only days ago "I'm gonna go to the bar and see if I can catch the last half hour of the race" he pecked her on the lips "The bags should be already in the room. I'll see you soon, babe"

She offered him a false, but genuine looking smile before he walked away, and she joined the crowd that was gathered around the glass elevator. Her focus on the key card in her hands, as she made a mental note of their room number in her head.

Only when the elevator doors rung open did she look up, her lips parting slightly as her eyes caught sight of the man she'd tried so hard to forget. There must have been ten other people surrounding him in that elevator but her focus didn't leave him.

Not for a second.

Lucas, having not yet met Brooke's gaze, began taking his first stride out of the open glass doors, but froze when he looked up to see the brunette that had been occupying his thoughts. Standing just a few feet away, she was within his grasp. She was close enough to touch, to hold, to kiss.

As the crowds began merging, people making their way in and out of the lift. Brooke and Lucas stood still. Frozen in time. The world around them rushing by so quickly, but time in their world standing so still.

No matter how hard they tried to move their lips; they couldn't. There was nothing either of them could say.

No matter how hard they tried to move their feet; they wouldn't. Because even though no words were being spoken, neither of them wanted to let this opportunity pass.

They couldn't help but get lost in each others stare. Both of them desperately trying to read the others thoughts. Both of them desperately trying to avoid the urge to fall into each others arms.

Brooke then looked down to the ground, her eyes closed, as she did her best to avoid his expecting gaze. And, then, taking a deep breath, she walked by him and into the elevator, as he did the same, stepping out into the reception area.

For a second their bodies briefly came into contact. Her arm accidentally brushing past his, causing them both to shudder inside. And, in that very moment Lucas wanted nothing more than to push her up against that back wall, and force his lips against hers. Nothing more than to run his hand across her cheek and down her collarbone. Nothing more than to hear her groan with pleasure as he'd whisper something into her ear.

But, as the elevator doors slid shut, he realised it was too late.

The moment was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I'm like sooooooooo sooooo soooooo sorry for the long wait. I had a little writers block. But, the rest of the story is mapped out from now on, so that shouldnt be a problem anymore. This was really just a filler chapter to show you guys Brooke and Lucas' lives away from each other. Its probably the only chapter that doesnt have hardly any Brucas, so please go easy on the reviews haha.

Thanks for all the comments last time, I cant thank you guys enough. But, I'll try lol.

Sophia x


	6. Back To Being Strangers

**Chapter Six - Back To Being Strangers**

Lucas couldn't help but drop his head as Brooke once again failed to even aknowledge his presence. He couldn't help but breathe out a heavy sigh as she once again pushed her way past him, refusing to speak a word from her lips, or even give contact with her eyes.

It had been like this for two days now. Everytime they'd meet in the corridors, or spot each other across a crowded room, she'd either look straight through him, or not bother to look in his direction at all. It was like they were back to being strangers. Like they'd never kissed that night at his beach house. Like they'd never sat together and watched the sun go down.

Like they'd never even met.

Even on the night of the premiere, when they'd been seated right beside each other, she hadn't said a word. Instead she'd giggled at Nick's jokes, or ran her hand along the inside of his leg, or planted soft kisses in the corner of his lips.

Instead she'd made him sick to his stomach.

She'd made him sick to his stomach teasing him with what he'd lost. With what _he'd_ given up.

But, he wasn't about to leave it at that. He _needed _to talk to her. He _needed_ to hear her raspy tone. Or feel her skin against his own.

He followed Brooke through the hoards of people packed into the hotel's casino, and as she sat down at one of the fruit machines in the corner of the room, he stopped dead behind her. His arm resting on the fruit machine in front of her, and his head close to the back of her neck.

And, even though she could feel his presence; even though she was well aware he was standing a few inches from her back, she didn't turn to face him.

"Are we ever gonna talk about this?"

His voice was below a whisper, and the only way she'd managed to realise what he'd said was because of the shapes his lips had formed on the curve of her neck.

"About what?" she continued to force quarters into the machine, desperately trying to think of anything else but him, and the way he made her feel. Desperately trying _not _to push him away, like she'd done with so many other people, so many times before.

Only _they_ never came back.

_He_ did.

"C'mon Brooke" he threw his head back "Help me out here"

"There's nothing left to say" she replied bluntly

Lucas let out a stifled laugh, finding something humerous about the irony in Brooke's words; there was _so_ much left to say. So much, and she wasn't giving him a chance to say it.

"So, that's it then?" he shrugged, his frown deepening, as the crowds continued to hide them and their secret.

"It looks that way" she replied with some amount of venom to her tone. She then stood up, and began to walk away.

He clasped her arm and pulled her close to his body "I cant believe your just gonna leave things this way" he murmured into her ear.

She pulled her head away from his, so that they were far enough away that she could look him in the eyes "Don't you dare turn this round on me. You caused this. This is your fault" she spat, as her nostrils began to flare.

"Hey, you could have prevented this, all you had to do was explain what happened, but instead you stormed off"

She stared at him for a second. Letting out her next breath slowly and loudly; and giving herself time to choose her next move.

Which, after a struggled debate with herself, was to walk away.

But, Lucas kept up with her pace as they weaved through the crowds "If _your_ not gonna say anything, at least hear _me_ out"

"I'm about to play poker" she gave him the brush off once more, before seating herself beside a few other people around the edge of one of the many poker tables. But, much to her annoyance, Lucas instantly took the seat beside her, his eyes only on her, as the cards were dealt around the table.

"Sir, are you in?…because you cant sit at the table if your not" the dealer asked Lucas

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he answered without care, as Brooke rolled her eyes. She was having a hard enough time letting go of him, letting go of what they had, as it was. And, now with him pushing her like this, it wasn't getting any easy to forget about him.

"Do you even know how to play?" she mumbled from the corner of her mouth, as the other players decided on their next move.

"Nope" Lucas took a quick glance at his cards. Not that it'd make a difference whether he looked at them or not. He didn't have a clue how to play this game, but this was the only way he could talk to Brooke.

"Mr. Scott, you must put forward five thousand dollars to stay in the draw" the dealer informed.

"But, I don't have any chips"

"Then I'm afraid you must leave the table, sir"

The spiky blonde cursed under his breath before beginning to stand up in surrender. But, then he caught sight of the Rolex wrapped around his wrist "How about I throw this in?" he unclipped the expensive piece of silver "That's gotta be worth five grand easy" he slid the watch across the table, and as the dealer inspected it and gave a nod, Lucas sat back down in his seat.

After receiving Brooke's chips, the dealer moved on to the other players; giving Lucas a chance to talk to Brooke once more, without being heard.

"I'm only asking for five minutes, Brooke" he begged, as she looked away. Her elbows rested on the green matted table and her hand massaging her temple, as she felt his blue eyes piercing into the back of her head.

"Just leave it will you" she whispered back

"Mr. Scott, its your turn"

Lucas looked up to find everyone waiting on him. Each set of eyes with no idea of the tension between him and Brooke.

"This gentlemen has raised a bet of fifty thousand dollars…" the dealer gestured toward the man sitting beside Lucas.

Suddenly, Lucas' expression dropped. Fifty thousand dollars was a hell of a lot of money to bet on a game he didn't even know how to play. But, it was worth it.

For Brooke, anything was worth it.

Besides they'd be flying back home tomorrow, and who knows if he was ever going to get the chance to speak to her again then.

"Uhmm" Lucas racked his brain for something, anything, he could use as a bet. He then searched his pockets, a smile taking over his lips as he pulled out the keys to his brand new BMW. And, just as he was about to throw the keys into the middle, Brooke's hand pulled his back.

"No!" she protested "We fold. We _both_ fold" she reluctantly told the dealer before throwing her cards into the middle, and without a glance in Lucas' direction, she walked away from the table.

But, once again, he followed closely behind her, as they both made their way out of the casino "So, does that mean your gonna speak to me now?"

"I cant believe you just did that" Brooke began marching down the deserted hallway, clearly annoyed with Lucas' behaviour "What the hell did you think you were playing at?" she turned around mid stride, her eyes wanting answers "Fifty thousand dollars?!"

Lucas looked down the hall behind Brooke, before looking back over his shoulder. He then slid his key card through the slot in the door a few feet away and pulled Brooke inside, closing the door behind him.

"Lucas!" she objected when she found herself in a room that looked almost identical to the one she was sharing with Nick.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he admitted, his hands rested on his hips "When I found out about the story, I panicked" his eyes shifted around the room "I was just waiting for you to give me an explination to why you'd do something like that, and when you didn't-" he paused, letting out a baited breath "-I guess I just got scared that you were planning on doing the same thing to me"

He looked down to the floor, turning on his heel; his back now facing her "I got scared at the thought of losing you"

With tears burning deep in her hazel eyes, Brooke slowly opened her lips to speak "I cant-" she stuttered through her sadness "I cant do this, Lucas"

He turned back round to face her. This time taking a passionate stride forward.

His lips on her earlobe, and his cheek pressed firmly against hers.

Her head gently falling back, as she tried her best not to give into his advances right there and then.

"Just tell me you don't want this" he begged into her ear. His lips moving over the soft skin on her cheek, as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

His lips moving down the bridge of her nose as she half-heartedly begged him to stop.

"Tell me you don't want us" his sound vibrated against her skin, causing her body to shudder a million times over.

His lips moving to her glossed ones, as she fell into his embrace; their lips pressed together but not yet parted.

And, even though it took all the strength she had to pull away, she managed to do so, and looked up to see his ocean blue eyes waiting on her next move.

She looked up to see his ocean blue eyes penetrating her defences.

"Please don't make this any harder" she pleaded. She needed to walk away. Right there and then. She needed to walk out and never look back, because if she didn't this could get so dangerous. Not just for her, but for him too "Please just let me walk away, Lucas" she looked him dead in the eye, as he stood acting as a barricade between her and the hotel room door.

"If you can look me in the eye…if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this-" he dropped his arms by his sides "-I'll step aside"

He felt his next breath jam in his rib cage as he realised the ultimatum he'd just given her. But he knew she couldn't walk away from him. He knew she felt exactly the same feelings he did.

She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat. A painful cramp suddenly knotting in her stomach. And, as she looked into those soft blue eyes; the ones she thought could never do her harm, she realised that the man standing in front of her had caused her more pain that she'd ever felt in her life. Even with the scars and bruises Nick had left on her body, nobody but Lucas had ever left a wound on her heart.

And, that was a hurt greater than any physical pain she'd ever felt.

"I…don't…want…this"

"_You don't want this? _Or your _afraid_ to want this?" he questioned, refusing to back down without a fight.

She couldn't say the words again. She couldn't bring herself to see that pained look in his eyes once more.

And, she couldn't admit that she was, like he'd guessed, 'afraid to want this', because if she did, she'd have to let her guard down. And, she wasn't ready for that, especially with someone that had the ability to screw her heart over.

And, even though he was crying out for her to open up to him, she continued to keep him at arms length. Just like she'd done since the moment they'd met.

"…Please" she settled on the only word she could force herself to say without drowning in a pool of tears.

He gritted his teeth hard enough that the side of his jaw began to twitch. He closed his eyes tight enough that he could have never have opened them again. And, then he did the last thing he'd ever wanted to do.

He took a hesitant step to the side, his gaze on anything but her, because he feared that if he was to look at her he might change his mind. He might dive in front of her, holding her in his arms, and telling her he cant let her go.

He wont let her go.

She stared at the door that was now free for her to exit from, and with one last lingering kiss in the corner of his lips. One that seemed to last for a lifetime. One that seemed to carry on forever.

She walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, despite the lack of BL, and I hope you'll take the time to review this one too. I just read it back, and it seems shorter than the rest because its only like one scene, when its normally split into a few. But, I assure you its the same length as the others haha. I know I've been saying it for weeks now, but I'm working on some other BL fanfics and they WILL be up within the next few days...hopefully...haha.

Tell me what ya think guysssss!

Sophia x


	7. My Ecstasy Is You

**Chapter Seven - My Ecstasy Is You**

Brooke could just make out Lucas' form at the front of the plane; he was sitting a few rows up, beside the wife she'd never met, but the wife she still seemed to envy so much. She found herself watching as he'd whisper sweet nothings into the red heads ears. She found herself gritting her teeth as he'd run his hand up and down her leg. And, even though _she_ had been the one to walk out on _him_; she couldn't help but feel a world of regret at seeing him cosied up with his wife.

The wife that could never feel the things she felt for him.

However, she was well aware that this was all just one of his games to try and make her jealous; but she couldn't help but let it get to her anyway. She couldn't help but shoot him an icy stare every time he'd plant a passionate kiss on Rachel's lips. She couldn't help but flare her nostrils, and roll her eyes as he'd glance her way; clearly to make sure she was watching what he was doing.

Then as he made his way to the bathroom, making sure to send a cocky smirk in her direction on his way past, something in her head snapped. Something suddenly made her want to yell and scream at him for his tactful game playing. So, after leaving it a few seconds, she got up out of her seat, and followed him to the back of the plane, making sure to shut the curtain behind her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she whispered viciously, as they both waited by the two _empty_ toilet doors.

"Well, I was just about to use the bathroom" he replied with much sarcasm in his tone.

"You are such a jackass…" she mumbled under her breath.

"I don't see what your problem is. _You_ were the one that walked out on us" he fought back, both of them keeping their voices hushed as to not arouse suspician "_You_ were the one that blantently told me you didn't want this"

"Yeah, well, I was wro-" she cut herself off but it was already too late. He'd realised what she was about to say, even if she was a little late off the mark. She _was _wrong to walk away from what they had. But, she didn't want him to know that. She'd just let slip a little too much in the heat of the moment.

There was a second of silence before he lunged towards her; his lips barely making contact with her own before she pushed him away.

"Go kiss your wife" she told him with a venomous edge to her words, before walking out of the curtained area, and leaving him to feel like she'd beat him at his own game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been two days since their last encounter, but Brooke found herself back in his territory once again. She found herself walking the stretch of sand by his beach house once more. And, she didn't know exactly what she was going to say if she was lucky enough to get to talk to him; she just knew that the temptation had gotten too strong to fight any longer.

She didn't know if she was going to beg him to take her back. Or if she was going to end up getting them into another row. She just knew that she _had _to see him. She just knew that she couldn't leave things that way between them.

Her hazel eyes then caught sight of him in the distance; his sun kissed torso bare, and his face sporting a pair of aviator sunglasses as he stood on the side of his million dollar speed boat; his muscles flexing as he untied the rope that was going to able him to set sail.

He didn't notice her until she got closer; and even when he did look up to realise she was there, he didn't say a word, and immediately looked back down to continue uncoiling the rope.

"So, we're just not gonna talk at all now?" she asked softly

"I'm just doing what you wanted" he shrugged, his eyes never laying upon her, as he proceeded in making checks to the boats motor.

"This isn't what I want"

"Then tell me what you want, Brooke!" he raised his voice a little "Because I sure as hell cant fingure it out"

"I want us…to be friends" she stuttered a little; both her mind and heart telling her that she wanted more than that, but her lips didn't seem to agree.

"We tried being friends, remember?…it didn't work" he gave her the cold shoulder "Then we tried being more than friends, and that didn't work either" his frown deepened "I don't think you know what it is that you want"

"_What? _You don't expect me to be a little confused by all this?" it was now her turn to raise her voice "My life was easy before you came along!"

"That's because there were no feelings involved then"

"And, what the _hell _is that suppose to mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"You know just as well as I do that you don't love him" as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he'd hit a nerve.

Brooke scoffed out her next breath, biting her tongue as she stared him dead in the eye "You have no _fucking_ clue about me and Nick, so don't you _dare_ stand there and think you have a right to comment on us, because you don't" she turned on her heel and began walking away.

But, he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers this time. He'd regretted letting her leave the last time, and there was no way he was going to stand by and watch it happen again.

"Brooke!" he yelled, jumping off the side of the boat onto the decking below "Brooke, wait!" he ran across the sand after her "Wait" he pulled her round by her arm "Your right, okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"You know, _your marriage _doesn't look so healthy from were I'm standing either, Luke" she told him with her arms folded across her tiny waist.

"That's because it isn't" he admitted in the next beat "It hasn't been for a long time, and you coming along just complicates all that, ya know" he squinted a little through the bright sunshine "Its so _damn_ hard, Brooke, too constantly be with her but think of you. Its so hard to have to see you with Nick…to have to see him kissing you, and holding you, and doing all the things that only I can imagine doing to you" he sighed "But, no matter how hard it is, I cant put an end to this, and I wont let you walk away from something that I know you want too"

Her expression softened, and a small smile took over her lips as she said "So, what now?"

"Well, I've got a boat engine running over there, and no one on it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been just over half an hour since Lucas had stopped the boat in the middle of the deserted ocean so that they could relax together without being seen. And now as Brooke stood with her arms draped over his shoulders as he sat, perched on the side railing of the boat; she couldn't help but let herself revel in the comfort his touch provided her with.

She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

She gazed out onto the crystal blue sea, her perfectly glossed lips curling into a smile as he breathed warm air into her ear; causing her to shiver inside.

"You _are_ planning on kissing me at _some_ point today, right?" she smirked as she felt his teeth tug gently at her earlobe.

"Maybe" he whispered with an uneven breath; his hands rested on her hips to support her bikini clad body against his own.

She noticed his focus on her lips then, and instantly felt goose bumps pop up all over her skin at the thought of what was coming next.

This kiss was nothing like their last. It wasn't rushed, or passion fueled. It wasn't over in a flash, or all about the _need_.

It was slow, and delicate. It remained for what seemed like forever, and was just about the _want_. Each single contact of their lips lingering longer than the last and her back arching a little as he pressed the cold beer in his hand up against her bare skin.

She ran her fingertips around the back of his head, pulling him into a more infatuated clinch, and refusing to give up this moment a second earlier than she had too.

He parted his legs wider so that he was able to pull her body closer to his own, wishing that this was the life he had all the time, not just the life he had behind closed doors.

And, even though eventually the kiss was broken, the feeling of pure ecstasy still seemed to remain "You drinking Bud Lite?" she gestured toward his beer, as she slung her arms back over his shoulders.

He moved his hand away from the label so that he could read what it said "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I can taste it on you…" she grinned before her lips collided with his once more; though this time she only offered him a single kiss before she pulled away "It taste's good…"

He then handed her the half full beer in his hand, from which she took a swig before turning around and leaning her back against him.

He planted soft butterfly kisses across her shoulder blades, as she let out a small moan "You do know that we're gonna get to the point of no return soon…with you kissing me like that" she arched her eyebrow, clearly aware of the fact their kissing could lead to so much more.

"And, that's a bad thing because----"

"Oh, I never said it was a bad thing, babe"

In the next instant their lips were locked together with passionate force, and they were frantically making their way to the double bed downstairs; neither one of them giving a second thought to the people that waited for them back home.

It was a tangle of crisp white sheets and discarded swimwear below deck, as Brooke's screams of pleasure were muffled by Lucas' lips against her own. His tongue wondering across every curve of her body, and his senses being sent into overdrive at the smell of her vanilla scented skin.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he pulled her hands above her head; giving him complete control over what was coming next. Then as he felt her body become limp under his own, he collapsed down on top of her; both of them fighting to catch breath as their exposed chests heaved up and down.

That feeling of pure ecstasy running back through their veins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sooo sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been so busy lately. Plus I've been focused on getting the first couple of chapters to a Chopia fic written and posted on another site...I was going to post it here but fanfiction about cast members is against the rules on this board, so if your interested in reading it, its centered around the aftermath of Chad and Sophia's break-up and the summary is...

**What pained him the most, was to see the look laced in her hazel/brown eyes. That look of confusion. Of disappointment. Of anger. But, above all else, that look of **_**pure**_** pain. **_**That**_** look, he knew, would stay with him forever.**

Its gotten a really good following so far and I've probably had more comments on that than on any of my other Brucas fics. So, if you fancy a read just message me, or let me know in your review and ill send you the link.

Anyways, thanks soooo much for the comments last chapter, they were awesome as always, and I hope you guys liked this one too.

Sophia x


	8. You Always Want What You Cant Have

**Chapter Eight - You Always Want What You Cant Have**

It had been three months now; since they'd first began the affair, but still a smile seemed to cross Lucas' lips whenever he'd see her walking about the house in his shirt. Her bottom half dressed in nothing but the black lace knickers he'd removed only minutes before, and her hair laid messily around her face due to their previous antics.

He watched her as she wondered in and out of the bedroom; her eyes drifting over to the clock every now and then just to make sure it wasn't nearing Nick's home time in a hurry.

"You know, you look pretty good in my shirt" he smirked from his place in the four poster bed.

The four poster bed Brooke shared with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, it'd look even better on you…if you bothered to get dressed" she rolled her eyes before undoing the buttons to take the shirt off, but then she suddenly remembered what was hiding under there; the red marks, and black bruises Nick had left on her back the night before. With _that_ thought racing through her head, she was extra careful to take the shirt off only when her back was facing the wall, and the blue patches on her skin weren't visible to Lucas.

He then clasped onto the shirt in her hand and pulled her towards him; their lips briefly meeting before she pulled away a little.

"Seriously, you need to get dressed, hun" she told him with some reluctance, before slipping on her jeans and tank top to cover the marks that still ached beneath her skin "Nick's gonna be home soon"

He sighed and rolled his eyes back in his head "Why do you insist on mentioning his name in bed?"

"The same reason you insist on wearing that thing…" she lifted his hand up, her eyes darting to the gold band that rest on his third finger "…Guilt" she held his eye contact with her eyebrow raised.

"I told you before, babe. You shouldn't feel guilty" he moved a loose strand of hair away from her face "He doesn't take you out. He doesn't spend hardly any time with you. He doesn't treat you right" Lucas explained as Brooke couldn't help but wonder what Lucas would think if he knew what Nick was _really_ like. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if he knew what Nick was doing to her "I know if you were with me, you'd be a hell of a lot happier"

She knew he was right. She _would_ be happier if she was with him. But that could never happen. She could never leave Nick; not only because of the fear of what he might do to _her_, but also because she was scared of what he might do to Lucas too "I'm not getting into this again, Luke"

"Getting into what again?"

"How you could give me the perfect life, and how Nick's a jackass" she gave him only half of her attention as she buttoned up her jeans.

"Nick _is_ a jackass" Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Awww, is someone getting jealous??" she knelt back down on the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No…" he looked down to the ground as he tried his best to lie. The truth was that he was _insanely jealous_; and even the _thought_ of Nick and Brooke together made his stomach churn "…I just don't think the guy's good enough for you, that's all. But, I guess if you wanna date a big-headed, self-centred jerk, that's your choice" he attempted to hide his dislike for Nick, but failed miserably.

"Your cute when your jealous…" she gave him a quick peck on the lips before collecting his items of clothing from the floor and tossing them his way.

"Cute enough that you'll meet me for a drink later?" he asked with a smirk before getting up from under the covers and beginning to get dressed.

"Haven't you already seen enough of me today?" she kinked her eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't mean like that…" he rolled his eyes "Just to hang out and stuff"

"When have we ever just '_hung out_'?" Brooke looked down her nose at him "You know you cant go more than ten seconds without sticking your tongue down my throat…" she giggled, as he pushed his lips against hers "My point exactly…" she told him before walking through to the living area with Lucas following closely behind.

"So, the beach bar at nine, yeah?" he slipped on his jacket as Brooke made her way into the open plan kitchen.

"Yeah, if I can get away…I'll call you if I cant make it" she told him as he grabbed his cell from the counter "Shit" she murmured as the carton of orange juice in her hand split; causing the thick liquid to splash all over the side and floor.

"Here…" Lucas grabbed a cloth and began wiping it up, as Brooke bent down in front of him to clean the floor "What's this?" he questioned, his fingers pulling up her tank top a little to reveal more of the blue area on her back that had become visible when she'd knelt down on the ground.

"What?" she tried to stay non-chalaunt, but couldn't help but shoot up the second his skin came into contact with her own.

"The huge bruises on your back…"

"It's nothing…" she tugged down her top in an attempt to hide the marks that he'd already spotted "I just fell over"

He narrowed his eyes at her before spinning her around and lifting her top back up so that he could see the damage more clearly "It looks painful" he ran his fingers over her bare skin as she closed her eyes tight; wishing for him to save her from it all, but at the same time she was desperate for his questions to stop.

"It's fine. It's not as bad as it looks…"

He still looked at her with worry present in his gaze.

"Honestly…" she lied "Now go…Nick's gonna be back soon" she gestured toward the door before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay…" he agreed with some reluctance, his hand still lingering in hers "Call me later" he told her before exiting through the front door; leaving her to exhale the huge breath that had been trapped in her lungs for much longer than it ever should have been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You do know that this thing is beyond dangerous now, right?" Peyton looked at her with judging eyes as the two friends walked through the shopping mall that boasted such shops as Gucci, D&G and Channel.

"I'm well aware of that thanks, Peyt" Brooke scoffed as she sipped on the coffee that she's just purchased from Starbucks "I've tried stopping it before, okay?…believe me, I've tried…" the brunette raised her eyebrows, instantly falling into thoughts of the many times she'd attempted to walk away from Lucas "But, there's just something about him that I cant leave behind…"

"Are you gonna end things with Nick?" Peyton asked before Brooke shook her head in refusal "Well, is he gonna finish with his wife?"

"I don't think so…"

"But, this thing cant go on forever, Brooke. I mean, you know that your eventually gonna get caught out-"

"-I know" Brooke cut in "I know what I'm doing is wrong, okay? I know I'm a slut and a bitch-"

"-Brooke" Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's use of vocabulary.

"Well, that's what your thinking, isn't it?"

"Of course not" Peyton rubbed her hand reassuringly across her best friends back "I just want you to be okay…I don't want you to lose what you have with Nick for something that isn't real, Brookie" she explained "And, I don't want you to find out the hard way that this guy only wanted you because he couldn't have you…I don't want you falling for him when he's got no intention of being with you"

"I've already fallen for him, Peyt" Brooke admitted in the next beat "I've fallen for him _hard_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell have you been?"

Was the greeting Lucas had got from his wife the second he'd entered his front door.

"I just had some errands to run…" he explained, and it was beyond the point of scary how well the lies had just seemed to roll off his toungue during these past few months of him seeing Brooke.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?"

He picked it up out of his jacket pocket and looked down at the screen "The battery's run down…"

There it was again. Another lie. Another mistruth he couldn't take back.

"I've been calling you all afternoon…" she kept hot on his heels as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen "Well, arent you going to ask me what for?" she crossed her arms over her waist and lectured him as he failed to speak a word.

"My credit card's on the top shelf of the cabinet in the theatre room…" he guessed her reason for wanting to get in touch with him before cracking open a beer and walking into the living room; again with Rachel following closely behind.

"Why do you always assume everything's about money with me?" she shot back, her mood becoming infuriated.

"Because it usually is, Rach"

"Well, not this time…" she spat back "Look, I think you should sit down for this…" she gestured toward the sofa, her tone softening a little.

It was then that Lucas realised that something was wrong. It was then he began taking her seriously. It was then he followed her advice and took a seat; his mind racing as to what Rachel's next words were going to be "What is it?" he set his beer down on the side "Is it my mom? Is she sick?…Is Jamie okay?"

"They're fine…" she reassured "The problem's with me…well, it's not really a problem…it's good…well, I think it is…"

"Rachel, what is it?" he tried to put an end to her mumbling; little did he know her next words were going to change his life forever.

Little did he know her next words were going to give him more happiness but cause him more pain than he'd ever felt.

"I'm pregnant"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so I have two apologies to make. One is for the hugeeee wait for the update. And, the other is for my crappy writing this chapter. The long wait for this chapter is because I've been ill for what seems like a lifetime; I had an allergic reaction to some medication I was taking and it made me feel so sick, so I didnt feel well enough to write the chapter (I hardly felt well enough to come near the computer at all lol). My crappy writing this chapter, I think is because of the same reason. I just cant seem to get in the zone feeling like this haha. But, coz it had been such a long time since I updated I just wanted to get something out to you guys, even if its not the best. Anyways, if you be nice to me this chapter, I promise I'll get my act together for the next one lol.**

**I had some trouble mailing the link to the Chopia story to you guys because you cant send links through the messeging service on this site. So, if you didnt get the link and still want to take a look you'll have to send me your actual email address to my email address which you can find on my profile page. Sorry for the hassle with that, and thanks to everyone who has showed an interest. **

**Thanks for all the support guys. Sophia x**


	9. AN Please Read

**Author's Note - Please Read**

Thanks to all you guys that have read and commented on this fic so far. I know I havnt updated in like forever but I've deleted the new chapters from my computer by accident, but I have other copies on my friends laptop but shes on holiday right now so I'm gonna have to wait until she gets back before I can post them. I was going to write them again but I can hardly remember what I wrote about to do that.

I feel so bad coz I hate to keep you guys waiting, but I will update my CS fic on the OTH board, and I'm drafting idea's for another story at the min too so please bear with me, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Sorry again guys.

Soph x


End file.
